


Lazy Days

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Is A Grouch But What Else Is New, Married Couple, Married Life, Mob Boss Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You’re making him breakfast, when you hear grumbling and shuffling down the stairs. You smile, because you’d recognize the gait of your husband anywhere, recognize those huffs and puffs, recognize those strong arms as they wound around your middle.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 30





	Lazy Days

You’re making him breakfast, when you hear grumbling and shuffling down the stairs. You smile, because you’d recognize the gait of your husband anywhere, recognize those huffs and puffs, recognize those strong arms as they wound around your middle.

He’s in a bit of a mood today, but when wasn’t he? He worked so hard, running the Business, taking care of the Family. You had grand plans for the day that all but vanish when he finally emerged from his closet, joins you in the kitchen and kisses you with freshly-brushed breath before sitting at the little kitchen table, watching you flip pancakes.

You flip one now, and while it cooks you turn around to take in the sight of your man in the bright light of morning.

Sometimes you think the apartment is so high up in the great New York City sky, that it goes above all the clouds, with the way the kitchen is so airy and filled with light.

It’s a far cry different from how thundery Kylo is as he sets his brows into a frown. While he normally has you up at five a.m. sharp, he really did not want to get out of bed today. And while you were normally so inclined to let him do whatever he wanted, this particular morning the weather was too nice, and so you rose with the traffic and went into the kitchen after pulling on a random set of pajamas.

Kylo like with everything else, hated to be apart from you, and so now he simply grumbled and snuffled to himself at the table looking perfectly sleep-rumpled.

“I can’t remember the last time I saw you in a t-shirt.” You muse, returning your attention to the pancake as you lift it off the griddle, pleased with the sound of batter sizzling onto the hot plate as you pour another.

Usually he sported his expensive robe or a suit, never any in between.

“I was hoping we could stay in today.” Kylo explains, making you smile fondly at him.

“Honey we should go outside, get some sun.” You suggest, pointing with the spatula to the world outside the apartment walls.

“ ** _You_ are the sun**.” Kylo counters with the absolute barest hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, quite pleased with himself for that one.

You shake your head and grin, serve him up a big helping of pancakes when you make sure the stove is turned off. He wordlessly reaches for you, wraps his arms around your middle and pulls you into his lap. He’s more than comfortable eating like this, so serious about it as he cuts the pancakes with a fork around you.

“You’re such a charmer.” You tug on his ear playfully, “But it’s been ages since we’ve left the house, I want to stretch my legs.”

That wasn’t entirely true, you had left two days ago for a dinner reservation at Eleven Madison Park, and then a show on Broadway. Kylo raises an eyebrow at you and kisses you with lips that taste of syrup and blueberries, as he’s so wont to do. 

“The penthouse isn’t big enough for you?” He gestures to the palatial space around you, and you grin.

“Kylo.” You warn, and finally you get the first real smile of the day out of him.

“Alright alright, come here.” He relents, never one to deny you anything, not really. He pulls you down for another kiss and this time you both grin against it, even when he mutters, “Spoiled.”

And if you swipe a dollop of whipped cream onto his nose for the comment, he lets you get away with it. And if you decide that the only place you want to go is the private rooftop swimming pool so that he doesn’t have to really get dressed or see anyone, well you don’t have to let him know that.


End file.
